Kohana "Kobear" Outtaike
❝Ahahahahhaah TIDUS HAS A PENIS HAHAHHA, I'D RATHER HAVE A FLAPPY VAGINA THAN A MANGINA FULL OF OLD FORESKIN BITS AND PENIS CRUST.❞ - Kohana to Tidus via FFPTweets. Kohana Outtaike (KOWHHAENah O-tak-kay) is the Villain Protagonist and Hero Antagonist of her original story, Clairvoyant Calamities: Fictitious Affectation. As ambiguous as her alignment might be, Kohana's Neutral Evil and therefore possesses an antagonistic stature due to her wildly antihero disposition. As such, she is an extreme Type IV: Vicious Anti-Hero. Kohana's also more-or-less absolutely batshit insane, so don't expect too much sanity from her because there's really not a lot left in there. In CCFA, Kohana is the current Summoner of Time and Space--(ex)General of the Summoners of Spectra due to defection--and the entire story revolves around how she ends up putting a dent within a trillion-year cycle regarding her family line and the consecutive wars that her ancestors have also fought within the name of her superiors. __TOC__ Personality Kohana has many facets to her personality, and because of that she has many layers to it. Most notably, however, one can almost certainly pick up on how histrionic she is. Kohana's has histrionic personality disorder and will display a range of different characteristics including the following: extreme self-centeredness, a lack of self-worth, an excessive need to always be in the spotlight, sensitivity to criticism and rejection, obsessiveness about her physical appearance, sexually seductive behavior frequently, provocative or inappropriate clothing and uneasiness when not receiving sufficient attention. She's theatrical, her emotions are exaggerated to the point of a caricature, her gestures sweeping, disproportional, and inappropriate. She's outlandishly coquettish, flirts with everyone who moves pretty much, has no sense of shame and is quite blatant with everything she does. She is egotistic, smirks all the time and has an erratic laugh that she spews nearly every chance she gets just to bother people. That being said, an almost key part of Kohana's personality is her ability to be locked within a perpetual state of innate sybaritic seduction--in short, she's very lascivious in everything she does. Kohana has the tendency to drawl her words so her speech might be a bit slower than what one is used to. She certainly has a wanton purr to her modulations and because she drawls and coos whatever it is that she’s saying, her sentences kind of melt and mesh into the other and this is show this through her excessive use of tildes. She also has a verbal tic which stems from her learning both Japanese and English while she was growing up in Kyoto, Japan. Kohana will utilize 'ta' at the end of her sentences with a very wry lilt, turning an otherwise interjection into a question and adding a sense of uncertainty to it, despite having boisterous confidence inside of herself and her voice. When she says 'ta', she's being incredibly playful. It's used as slang in Japan to mean 'thank you' when people cannot be bothered to say the full two words. Therefore, Kohana is incredibly snarky in this sense; she says ta to feign innocence, to make it seem like she's noting someone for something but in all actuality she's being a dick--she's not thanking anyone for anything. Another verbal quirk she's picked up is 'ono', which really has no real meaning. She says it with fervor, as if to show compassion to someone and coming across as concerned. Dramatic even. It’s very histrionic at any rate. This, too, can also be feigned; it actually sounds like she says, "Oh no!" She's very loud, catches superiority complexes fairly quickly (especially if she feels threatened by someone else's presence) and has an immense sense of bravado which only rivals her libido. Kohana likes to indulge in things using her senses, so anything that caters to them will instantly please her. The same thing applies the other way as well; if she's given something that tastes bad or smells bad et cœtera, et cœtera she will become enraged and go ballistic. She doesn't believe in the notion of personal space. If you're standing around her and she's talking to you, she will touch you, so you should expect it. If she's not standing over and leering at you, she'll certainly do or say something that'll make you feel very uncomfortable. Kohana's a troll, so she feeds off negative reactions other people give her, which means that she's vehemently antagonistic. She talks about people viciously, regardless of who you might be. Kohana fears absolutely no one and has a good reason to, because she's fought many things and people while being in war and she's obscenely powerful herself. One hundred percent of the time, Kohana's either smirking, smiling with all of the malicious intent of a cat pouncing a mouse or chortling as loud and jagged as she can possible muster. To her, people are easy prey and she finds it her mission to be as unpleasant as possible because she's a huge misanthropist. Kohana does not value human life at all, kills other as frequently and freely as she wants and loses no sleep over it. If she happens to treat someone nicely, that's a blessing in and of itself because it's very difficult to befriend this woman, let alone get her to consider you something of an idol since her histrionic disposition has her believing she is the best at everything she can do. --Thus, that brings me to the last blatant part of her personality. Kohana's a psychopathic, sadomasochistic antagonist who has not only killed trillions of people through all of the wars she's been on, but she's actually destroyed entire planets before, some with her squadron as a general, and some without. She's actually really dangerous and highly intelligent--don't let her silliness throw you off. Even though Kohana's extroverted and will talk to pretty much everyone (she's not stoic or antisocial in the slightest) it's best if one jokes about her/to her lightly. It's like standing next to a feral mountain lion, beautiful to look at, even cooler to be around, but Kohana's a weapon of war and will tear your limbs off with her mouth, should you give her a reason to. She's done some seriously disgusting, terrible things to people before. There's also that childish side to her; she's very immature, gets distracted by shiny and colorful things, throws temper tantrums, plays with mundane items as if they're toys and she loves candy. Kohana can become an entirely different person if you know how to act and talk around her. Unfortunately, many people do not and are too floored by her vivacious personality to find out. Appearance Kohana has very distinguishable features which are almost daunting in a way. Despite the FC's hair and eye color, Kohana has ankle-length plum purple hair and green eyes. Pertaining to her green hues, there are orange rings around her irises because of something she's contracted during her time spent on several intergalactic wars. Along with the weird rings of tangerine in her eyes, Kohana also has very sharp teeth that almost look like needles at the ends of them; they're honed and very sharp--she can rip through flesh easily with them and is not adverse to using her teeth in that manner. She also has very sharp, long nails she paints in a similar shade of green. Her dark purple features compliment the phosphorescent luminosity of her eyes and gives her almost an eerie look because her color palate reminds many of that belonging to a witch. Such an odd hair color makes her stick out like a kitten within a sea of puppies so she can't be discrete at all, and because her hair is almost four feet in length and just about brushes against the ground, someone can easily pull her out of a crowd which makes blending in extremely hard. Kohana's also domineering--she's 5'11" (180 centimeters) tall, but she wears six-inch high heels, so this puts her at about 6’5” on a good day, so she’s really tall. Converted, with heels she’s 196 centimeters tall. Because Kohana has such long, dark hair and is very pale and tall, she can be considered Tall, Dark and Bishoujo--she's very attractive and she knows she's attractive which is worse yet; Kohana definitely uses her looks on and off the battlefield to her advantage. Walking in perilous high heels has become normal for her so you'll never see her not wearing very tall stilettos. She even fights in them with great ease. She has a very voluptuous, curvaceous body type that's nothing short of an hourglass figure, possessing both a buxom chest and a plump derrière which is only emphasized by her high heels--they hoist her ass up and make it more feminine and physically attractive. Because she's histrionic, she cares a great deal about her physical appearance and tries to the best of her ability to keep herself well groomed by means of frequent baths, brushing her hair at random times of the day, and smelling like pleasant things whenever she can help it. As for the type of clothing she typically wears, Kohana maintains no sense of modesty and flaunts every single one of her curves with form-fitting garbs, almost like a second skin. Her stomach is always exposed no matter what and she's always showing gratuitous amounts of cleavage. Kohana likes pants, she just doesn't wear pants as much as she does skirts, so she's always wearing a tight skirt of some sort too, maybe one with slits up the side and certainly short at that. Her lips are succulent and round, very full and they're naturally shaded red, so red that lipstick would only hide the beauty of them. Her eyelashes are very thick and are also purple--they are an entire inch in latitude and bring out the clinochlore hue of her eyes even more so with the way they rim around her eyelids. Amaririsu, the name of her preying mantis katana, is always clinging to her libidinous waist which also has a green hilt, adhering to her initial color palette. Aggrandized Senses This should be self-explanatory, but being the Summmoner of Time—a product to the Summoner Project, Kohana is far from human, as are/were her Summoner teammates. Not only has her body been modified to take the worst of whatever fate/a person has to offer, and not only has her DNA been injected with the essence of time——her senses are enhanced. She is, after all, a weapon in war, and these are some of the things her enhanced senses entail. * Enhanced Balance: Sense of equilibrium and ability to use it well. She utilizes both an extremely well developed sense of balance, the positioning of limbs and the center of balance as well as the physical condition to use these facts. Kohana is able to perfectly balance on any object, no matter how narrow or unstable it may be. * Enhanced Hearing: Her ears pick up every single sound, and can decipher layer upon layer. She also has the ability to pick up a conversation from a mile away in a busy city if she so chooses. * Enhanced Vision: Can see very clearly from incredible distances. Her resplendent eyes of tourmaline have been enhanced with the capacity to see with amazing clarity, distance, color, perhaps even in a different spectrum of light or into another dimension. Kohana is also able to pick up a myriad of detail by a simple scanning of her eyes—she’s very analytic when it comes to her vision. * Enhanced Smell: She can detect specific smells and locate their origin. In some cases, she may even be able to tell if some one is lying by which hormones they excrete. * Enhanced Taste: She may be able to detect poisons or other problems. This accompanies her enhanced sense of smell. * Enhanced Touch: Kohana can feel so acutely that to rub her hand on a paper would be like reading the page, sensing every bump, ripple or wave. She is even able to tell of distant occurrences felt through vibrations in the earth. * Enhanced Agility: She can go from one motion to another effortlessly. With this ability, she can effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements. * Enhanced Dexterity: In which she can control her limbs and digits with sheer adroitness. Her nimbleness is pristine and includes the inability to be clumsy or fumble. Kohana can—when she’s being serious—slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, and juggle effortlessly. This also has a lot to do with her being a photorealist painter. When she’s devoted to a battle, she’ll almost never trip or wobble. She can even move her fingers and toes effortlessly; tendon strain is no problem for her. Ideally Kohana can only fall over when physically uprooted or pushed, though most times she’ll land on her feet. This also means she can stand up right on even the most unstable of surfaces, such as a moving vehicle, a collapsing building, or during an earthquake. With that in mind, she’s able to regain balance and bounce back quickly to her feet. This is also the reason why she is able to shoot an arrow from a bow whilst doing a handstand and propelling her lower body forward at the same time using her feet and toes to launch the weapon. * Enhanced Endurance: The ability to continue living without supplies, resources, energy or other items required for an average member of the user’s species to survive for an extended or infinite time. Okay! To clarify, Kohana’s actually this huge monster and she actually lives on devouring planets. Now, see, she doesn’t have to do this everyday—one planet can sustain her for about twenty years. But she’s suppose to go around fucking stuff up anyway. That’s the only reason why Kohana can go ten months without eating anything. * Enhanced Flexibility: Kohana possesses the ability to effortlessly bend and twist her body. In fact, she can do this to her body far beyond the normal limits of physiology, although still only from the joints. Her joints, muscles, tendons and physiology in general is modified to allow her to perform near-boneless looking contortions without stress or damage and stay in any position she chooses for as long as she needs without effort or strain. This is why Kohana goes around telling people she’s a contortionist. She is not lying. * Enhanced Marksmanship: Have you guys ever noticed how Kohana’ll throw her blade like a spear and it’ll actually kill something like a spear? Yeah. The activity in Kohana’s brain centers for aim and accuracy and precision is very heightened. She only needs to aim for an instant before she can precisely hit a target with a weapon or a blow. She can judge extremely long and great distances amazingly accurately, so that she can gauge the strength needed to launch a projectile in order to hit a target accurately. If her target is moving she can calculate the best method to hit said person. Visual obstructions like smoke and vegetation do not hinder her ability to get an accurate bead on her target and her intense focus on whatever it is she’s throwing something at/shooting at allows her to shut out all outside distractions. Kohana can even make a weapon out of almost anything in her environment by merely throwing it, such as rocks, pebbles, pens, paper, playing cards, toothpicks, tools, food, broken class… * Enhanced Reflexes: Kohana can notably dodge bullets, smash flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments, and normally react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. * Enhanced Strength: Let’s face it; Kohana’s pretty strong. She has an incredibly ability to defy weight limitations. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. She can crush, lift, throw, and catch items of any (reasonable) weight. She cannot lift an entire building, though, and she cannot lift an entire planet. Hand-to-hand combat Kohana's very dangerous, as stated before, and is very proficient in fighting since she was pretty much genetically bred to be a weapon of war, like the ancestors within her family line were. Most of the time Kohana never uses her sword. When she’s not using her katana, she is, without a doubt, using her magic. When she’s not using her magic or her blade, she is fighting hand-to-hand. She is not afraid or resorting to hand-to-hand to be able to best her opponent, and if she doesn’t have her blade on hand she uses a particular style that helps her fight someone who is heavily armed when she is not. She actually enjoys fighting like this and wishes she could do it often, but it’s not like she’s going to charge into a battle only using her hands. That being said, Kohana is abnormally strong. * Jujutsu: Not jujitsu. That’s something else entirely. Translated into English, jujutsu means “gentle, pliable,or flexible art.” The “gentleness” of the art is expressed in the execution of the techniques, and is not reflected in the effect upon the attacker, except at the discretion of the person executing the technique. Using the techniques, a person may either control an attacker with a minimum amount of pain (neutralization), or use a technique designed to produce a great deal of pain (immobilization). Many times the only difference between neutralization and immobilization is the amount of pressure applied to the technique. Other factors that determine the difference would be the attacker’s resistance, the direction of the line of force, and of course, the circumstances of the situation where force was deemed necessary. Jujutsu is the most potentially destructive of all of the martial arts. Jujutsu proper includes methods of kicking, striking, kneeing, throwing, choking, joint-locking, use of certain weapons, as well as holding and tying an enemy. A student proficient in jujutsu has studied the techniques that were the forerunner of judo (throws, chokes and leverage); aikido (joint locks and circular control of an attacker); karate (punching, striking and kicking); and weapons (yawara stick, hanbo, jutte, and knife—tanto). However, jujutsu is not defined as either an offensive art or a defensive art. Basically, it is a Japanese martial art and a method of close combat for defeating an armed and armored opponent in which one uses no weapon, or only a short weapon. That takes mad skill. * Aikido: It’s funny how Kohana utilizes what is, most possibly the most dangerous art and then is proficient in Aikido, which is an art that practitioners use to defend themselves while also protecting their attacker from injury. Aikido is performed by blending with the motion of the attacker and redirecting the force of the attack rather than opposing it head-on. This requires very little physical strength, as the aikidōka (aikido practitioner) “leads” the attacker’s momentum using entering and turning movements. The techniques are completed with various throws or joint locks. Aikido is an art of self-defense which emphasizes good body movement, throws, and joint locks. When using Aikido properly, violent aggression can be neutralized swiftly and cleanly so that effective self-defense is possible without inflicting injury. Aikido is more than a physical art, though. Into its techniques are woven elements of philosophy, psychology, and dynamics. It is a way of life that unifies life energy, ki, a way of being in harmony with one’s environment and centered within oneself. At its highest levels, it is an effective discipline for the development, integration, and utilization of all of one’s powers—mental as well as physical. When asked which one Kohana uses more, it will almost always be a mix of the two. It depends on who she’s fighting and for what reason. Weapons “You should not have any special fondness for a particular weapon, or anything else, for that matter. Too much is the same as not enough. Without imitating anyone else, you should have as much weaponry as suits you.” — Miyamoto Musashi Kohana’s primary weapon is her green preying mantis katana, without a doubt. When people first meet her, they can see the sword clinging to her waist like a soldier waiting to be utilized in battle. But what you do not see are the other weapons Kohana has in her arsenal. Essentially, Kohana likes to create magical constructs of the other weapons she’s proficient in using, per se, creating a long bow out of ravenous fire magic, or creating a lance from lightning. These are weapons that Kohana can use, and if you see them in battle you are to assume she can kill you with them. Kohana might not look it, but she’s quite the martial artist and uses Tekagi-shuko, which is a type of claw that fits in between her fingers. Imbued with poison magic and you’re probably going to be hurting for a while, if not significantly slowed down.* Kohana uses Japanese, steel war fans. Except hers are designed truly, truly crazy, daunting and batshit. Her blades are constructed from knives, so if she throws it it’ll probably cut through your entire body and she actually favors using the fans because they’re pretty to look at and pretty to witness someone actually using them. It’s used for fending off arrows and darts, as a throwing weapon, and as an aid in swimming. This woman is crazy proficient in using a whip. Never believe otherwise. When you see a whip you better take caution, because, more than likely, it will be a whip composed out of crackling thunder magic, and when she swings she kinda breaks the earth in two and distorts time and space around her; this weapon is nothing short of dangerous and strong, so she doesn’t like to use it because she doesn’t like her enemies dying too fast. But she fries limbs with this weapon, chokes people while sending ten-thousand bolts through their necks and downward on to their bodies, and it’s just a sadistic weapon—almost worse than her sword. Kohana can use daggers and throwing knives, though she believes those things to be extra boring since the common man can use them so you will never see them unless she’s at her very last leg and needs something short and easy to handle. This next section is about to be amazing. Kohana is really, really, really good at using a bow and arrows. Most notably, she can use longbows. Kohana doesn’t play any games at all with a bow and will shoot you down using five arrows at once. Maybe even twenty. When she uses this weapon it is, tada, constructed out of magic so when her arrows connect there’s like a huge explosion of fire that rips and completely decimates any mount of flesh. Notably, Kohana uses a daikyū , a Japanese longbow. She also uses recurved bows, yumi (includes the longer daikyū and the shorter hankyū used in the practice of kyūdō, or Japanese archery) and crossbows. This is her best weapon, aside from her katana. She uses blow darts. Specifically, the fukiya. It is a Japanese blowgun. It consists of a 1.2m (4 feet) long tube blowgun, with darts around 20cm (eight inches). Unlike American-style blowguns, the fukiya has no mouthpiece: instead, users wrap their lips around the pipe. Of course this is composed out of magic is well, more often times than not fire magic. Kohana uses chigiriki, and basically it’s like a flail. Kinda sorta. She does know quite a bit of gun play and uses an IMI Galil, which is an assault rifle. She will use the standard rifle version which is fitted with a high-impact plastic handguard and pistol grip, a side-folding (folds to the right side) tubular metal skeleton stock as fitted to all variants except the Galil Sniper. It is to be noted that Kohana does not get down with any kind of spear or javelin. Kohana actually throws her katana like it’s a missile and impales people with it that way from far away distances, so she feels spears and lances and things are outdated (who the hell throws a katana like a spear, anyway) but that’s Kohana for you. Basically her fighting style is very unique and super sadistic if you’re on her shit list. It’s extremely hard to get on that list, though, unless you’ve wronged her in a way that would be deemed dishonorable. Totally unforgivable. She does not do poles either, nor does she fight with trauma weapons (maces, hammers, clubs). She believes them to be too clunky for her tastes. And you will never catch her using an axe. Magic Kohana is a magical prodigy. This is what has set her far apart from Summoners within her ancestry. She can cast magic innately without the use of trinkets, incantations or items because she has it imbued into her DNA. Kohana's a highly destructive force with elemental magic alone, and below is a list of magic she can cast. It is to be noted here that the last one, dualokinesis, is very important; it's what cements her status as a prodigy, as she can combine two forms of her magic into a whole new element. * Chronokinesis/Areakinesis * Electrokinesis * Amenokinesis * Cyrokinesis * Aquakinesis * Pyrokinesis * Acoustokinesis * Ecokinesis * Chlorokinesis * Terrakinesis * Haemokinesis * Erebokinesis * Geo-thermogensis * Elemental Breath * dualokinesis FFParadise {INSERT TITLE HERE} {SUBTITLE} {SUBTITLE} {SUBTITLE} Category:Content Category: Characters Category: Members Category:Content Category: Characters Category: Members